


Trip

by ichigomatsu



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomatsu/pseuds/ichigomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin is the new girl, the hallway is full of jerks, and there's a leg in her path. Not a good combination. Oneshot/drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

Rin pushed up her thick blue glasses, her eyes nervously glancing around the crowded hallway.  She walked alone; because she was the new girl.  A new school meant a new start – it didn’t mean she exactly wanted it.  To be new at a school meant the dreaded walk alone as you fumbled for your classes and figured out your schedule by yourself.

Suddenly she felt her foot hit a solid object.  Whether it was astray bag, solid ground, or even someone’s leg, she didn’t know and she toppled over, textbooks and all.

Rin looked up.  Everything was blurry.  At first she feared she was crying, but soon realized her glasses had fallen off.  Trying to ignore the blatant stares and horridly-hidden snickers, Rin felt around the ground for her glasses.

She heard a paper rustle to her left, and followed the sound.  She could see a hazy outline of a person.  That was about it.  Without her glasses she couldn’t really make sense of anything.  She felt around for her glasses, but was stopped again.  The person put their hand over hers.

“Don’t worry.  I got it.” So it was a boy! Rin blushed.

“Ah…okay.” She sat on the floor as he picked up her things.  Rin twiddled her thumbs, looking around even though she couldn’t see anything.

“And lastly…” the boy leaned closer to Rin to position the spectacles on her face.

Her eyes focused again so that her sight cleared.  She got a look at her savior to thank him.  Rin stood by herself, pretending not to see his outstretched hand and dusted off her skirt with great embarrassment.  Her books were gathered in his hands where he held them out to her.  She took them with a mumbled ‘thanks’.

“Voila!” he cheered.  His blonde hair contrasted greatly with his bright blue eyes.  He stuck out his hand.  “I’m Len!” he greeted, a wide smile adorning his face.

“I’m Rin, nice to meet you.” Rin shakily took his hand.  They were almost the same height.

“So where ya’ heading?” he marched down the hall a little further.  A shy smile was brought to Rin’s lips.  Somehow, she knew she would be enjoying this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done with this thing! I meant to give this too my Beta (LonelyButLovely) earlier, but never did? Haha?
> 
> Did this seem too romantic? I meant to make it more friendship-y. Is that even a word? Sorry this wasn't as spiritual as my last fics have been, I've just been trying out some new genres. Y'know, expanding my horizons?
> 
> Now it'd be lovely if you dropped a review on this story! It'd mean the world to me!


End file.
